


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex Week, kalex week 2018, kalexweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Alex is getting married to Maggie soon, and Kara is not taking it well.





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m so slow :( Here’s Tuesday, October 16: Jealousy / Possessiveness !
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Olivia Newton John’s Hopelessly Devoted To You. And then kept listening to Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper’s Shallow.

Kara hadn’t taken the news of Maggie and Alex getting engaged well. After Alex broke the news to Kara, the superhero had disappeared. Ran away. Alex kept trying to chase her down but it was no use. Alex hadn’t seen Kara for a week and went around asking people. Had even tried to ambush Kara at work, but Kara always knew when she was coming and was long gone before Alex could get to her. 

Today, M’gann had called Alex and told her that Kara was drinking at the bar, but by the time she got there, Kara was already gone.

“She was just here.” M’gann said sympathetically. Alex growled in frustration, dragging her fingers through her hair, pulling at the ends of it. She was near the end of her patience. Actually, she had reached the end a long time ago, and was desperate to finally corner Kara.

It got bad enough that Maggie had noticed and asked about it, but Alex had snapped at her and, well… now Maggie was mad at her.

“If she comes back, tell her I’m looking for her and we need to talk?” Alex gave M’gann a tight-lipped smile. The bartender nodded and waved her off. Alex headed out again, set to go hole up at her sister’s apartment to waylay her. Kara had to get back to her apartment at least for a change of clothes–

And there she was. Kara stood in the middle of the alley that lead to the bar, eyes closed and hands stretched up to the moon. Her glasses were hanging to the front of her shirt.

“Kara…” Alex let out a sigh of relief, something finally loosening in her chest. She had been wound up so tight, not knowing where Kara was or why she had been so upset.

“We have to talk.”

“We do.” Alex nodded in agreement, then dove right in. She was never one to beat around the bush. “Are you upset that I’m marrying Maggie?”

“You’re mine, Alex.” Kara had a frown on her face, her hands still up in the air, reaching for the moon. She stated it like it was a known fact, with no preamble. 

“Kara, you’re drunk–”

“M’gann calls it liquid courage.” Kara turned around to face Alex, tear tracks clear on her face. “You can’t marry Maggie.”

Kara was face to face with Alex, inches away, suddenly. Alex had to fight the urge to take a step back.

"Why?”

Kara’s face scrunched up in an unreadable expression that was ugly and piteous.

“You can’t marry Maggie because I love you.” Kara’s voice grew stronger, more urgent. “*I* love you, Alex. I’ve loved you forever. I’ve loved you first, I’ve loved you since we were kids. I love you best. And I love you the most. I love you enough to let you find love by yourself. But I love myself more and I’m going to be selfish.”

Kara’s hands encircled Alex’s wrists. She didn’t need to be rough. Kara didn’t need to tighten her hands for Alex to know that she wouldn’t be able to break Kara’s hold no matter how hard she tried.

“I want you to have a good life. I want you to be happy. I want you to find love. And I know I kept you from all of that, I kept you from being happy because I didn’t want you to be happy, or have a life, or find love. That is, I want you to find and have all those things–but, I want you to have all those things with ME.”

The confession came out in bits and pieces, haltingly. Unsure in some places but so confident in other places. Plaintive and demanding.

“Kara. I’m getting married soon.” Alex said carefully. Kara replied by pulling Alex’s body flush against hers and shooting off into the sky, far from the bar, far enough that the sounds of the city disappeared and there was just the wind and the sound of their breathing.

“Alexandra Danvers.” Kara said Alex’s name carefully, still making uncomfortable eye contact with Alex in the middle of the sky while nose to nose. “ You’ve always been mine and I’ve always been yours. Say I’m wrong. Say you don’t love me and you don’t want me.”

“You’re drunk.” Alex repeated, unable to keep the barrage of memories from flooding in. Young Kara in her bed, scared of this new world and shivering in Alex’s embrace. Kara’s hand in hers. Kara laughing, carefree, eating a sticky bun. Kara touching her waist, touching the small of her back. Nosing closer to Alex in the morning, sun-drunk and sleepy.

That underlying fear of… something, that made Alex skittish. Made Alex put appropriate distance between them. Made Alex seek people that were so far from what Kara was, so Alex didn’t have to think about what it meant, needed to forget that she needed the distraction to forget Kara’s closeness.

“Say it.” Kara demanded. “Say it and I’ll let you down and you can marry whoever you want and I’ll leave you forever. Say you don’t love me.”

Alex looked at Kara, silent and conflicted, to the growing triumph on Kara’s face. The sheer possessiveness in her eyes made them seem to glow in the dark. Twin blue stars in the velvet sky.

“This,” Kara tsked removing the ring on Alex’s finger, tucking it into Alex’s jacket with a smug look on her face. “You can return this.”

Kara reached into her own jacket and took out a bracelet. It shone dully in the moon’s light. She slipped it onto Alex’s wrist and tightened her grip on the bracelet carefully with skilled, deft movements, until she had made the band too small for Alex’s hand to slip through. A simple band of gold and silver, weaved together in an intricate design.

Alex could feel her own tears coming on, suddenly overwhelmed with the weight of the band around her wrist, heavier than she was used to.

“You’re mine.” Kara rested her forehead against Alex’s, held the other woman just a touch too tightly. “You’re mine, Alex. And I’m yours.”


End file.
